


Ice cream flavored kiss

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Mouth Kink, Stiles' Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days OTP Challenge, Day 13 : Eating Ice Cream</p><p>I got a little carried away ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream flavored kiss

Derek is going to die of frustration, and it’s not going to be pretty.

Even though Stiles insists that he’s ready, oh God so ready, to take their relationship to a more physical level - and yes, Stiles started singing Olivia Newton John’s “Physical” - Derek doesn’t want to rush.

It’s easy to use their bodies to communicate, but it’s not the best kind of communication.

Besides, he wants to make sure that Stiles knows the feeling of being worshiped and loved.

But if he’s proud of himself for his self-control, Derek is powerless when it comes to his brain - and his cock - lusting after Stiles on a daily basis.

Like right now, and in a situation that he had deemed pretty innocent to begin with.

Rookie mistake.

The ice cream parlor is more dangerous than he thought, and Stiles is a menace.

Derek likes to eat his ice cream - mint and dark chocolate with crushed caramelized hazelnuts - quickly, to make sure that it doesn’t melt.

But Stiles …

Stiles takes his goddamn time, that’s for sure. He licks there, takes a bit here, giggles when it starts melting on his fingers, his eyes finding Derek’s over the table when he cleans them with his lips - Derek doesn’t know if it’s the cold or the raspberry flavor, but Stiles’ lips are rosier, and delicious looking, and …

And he has a sudden craving for raspberries.

—-

Stiles is going to die, and in the most fantastic way.

See, he understands Derek’s point of view, and truth be told, the slow built between them is not entirely unwelcome.

That doesn’t stop him from fantasizing about Derek in different levels of unclothing - without the jacket, without the tank top, without the tank top but with the jacket and no pants …

Yep, there are so many combination possible …

But when Derek decides that their next date is going to be at the ice cream parlor, Stiles didn’t expect it to be so …

Arousing.

Personally, he likes to take his time - it probably contributes to his pretty chill attitude facing the snail pace they’re taking in the physical aspect of their relationship - and more than anything, Stiles likes to have some of his ice cream melting in a slush.

But Derek …

Derek doesn’t, devouring the ice cream like it personally offended him.

He uses his teeth, for fuck’s sake, those fucking adorable bunny teeth that look almost out of place in the otherwise tough attitude Derek has going, uses his teeth to take bites of the ice cream, and it probably melts on his tongue before he swallows, making his Adam’s apple bob.

Rinse and repeat, and Stiles can feel his mouth dropping open at the sight.

He wants that hunger to be directed at him.

If Derek devours the ice cream, not letting it the time to get at room temperature, what does it mean for his … more primal appetite?

When they get there, maybe Derek won’t be able to restrain himself.

Maybe he will go for Stiles’ weak spots like they’re ice creams, sucking him and kissing him and fucking him hard and fast, leaving Stiles dizzy and happy and sated and —

"Stiles."

"Huh?" Stiles replies in a display of verbose talent.

Derek smiles at him with fondness in his eyes. “Your ice cream is completely melted.”

"I know - I like it that way," he replies, using his index to clean the bowl.

"Is that so?" Derek says, his eyes darting to Stiles’ finger, following it to Stiles’ mouth and flashing blue when Stiles cleans it thoroughly.

"Yep," Stiles replies with a growing smile. "Does it bother you?" he asks, trying for innocent but obviously failing.

"Next time we’ll stay home and I’ll just make you a coulis, that will save us some time," Derek simply says, offering his open hand to Stiles. He doesn’t waste any time before closing his hand around Derek’s.

Next time?

Coulis?

"What will you serve it with?" he asks, his throat getting dry.

Derek’s smile turns into a smirk. “And what if,” he replies, lifting Stiles’ hand to his lips and brushing them against Stiles’ knuckles, “you were served with it?”

Stiles opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before clearing his throat.

"Sounds - sounds good."


End file.
